LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Moloch's Followers/Twelve Nethers/Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince
"Some of you may know I died. Take it from me - death is dull! Coming back, there is something. Leave it to dying to give you a whole new perspective on life and I would like to share that with you. Tonight, Multi-Universe - in the darkness - there are no rules. So tonight, Multi-Universe, do what you want, kill who you want. And when morning comes you too shall be reborn." Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, also known as Nether Sorensen, Sorensen Sagittarius, Il Mostro (The Monster), The Surgeon of Death, Il Mostro di Firenze, The Monster of Florence, 13th Michael, Pope Michael, True Michael, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Anti-Christ, Tenebrae of the Centre, Blood Moon Wicked, Archer, Lord Sorensen, the Demon Prince, La Persona Superiore a Dio, Prince Sorenson and the name of its human vessel and ironic controller, Michael Langdon, is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. He acts as Michael's Zodiac Nether and the secondary antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga, but later returned in Zodiac Saga as its primary and final antagonist, becoming the final Nether the Team Witness had faced. It is later revealed to be the Elder of Plainess, the final Elder of the Dark Heaven as well as its true leader. Therefore, Sorensen is considered to be one of the Big Bads in the overall second part of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. The original Sorensen was an independent Zodiac Demon, being one of the Twelve Nethers. It later became the final demonic form of Michael after he fused with the original demon with the Sorensen Crystal after the true face of Lord Helio came into revelations. Unlike other Nethers, Sorensen would get into a berserk state when he was released from his former vessels, and only another Nether could calm him down and place the crystal back to its control. Other Nethers and their hosts, even including the evil self of Christine Van Bilj (the vessel of Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess), are all trying to avoid Sorensen to go berserk when it was split out from Michael's body. However, Sorensen desired to become berserk so that he could have enough rage and power to destroy everything in sight without even thinking, only for pure satisfaction and the release of his beastly violent rage. In Zodiac Saga, Sorensen lured Hubert Zodiak, his pawn, to take his main crystal and become his vessel, but he was intentionally trying to betray him. Sorensen secretly made other Nethers defeated and destroyed by Ichabod and Team Witness one by one, so that nobody would stop him from going into berserk. Once Sorensen abandoned a dying Hubert, he went into berserk and tried to destroy everyone in Sleepy Hollow with all of his horrendous power. Sorensen is the primary antagonist in Zodiac Saga, being responsible for Team Witness' fight with other Nethers and the Dark Heaven only trying to bring them more devastating consequences than they have ever expected. Overall, Sorensen is considered to be the worst Nether, with his wickedness even worse than all other eleven Nethers combined. He is the only pure card-carrying member of Twelve Nethers and Dark Heaven, being the only one who is trying to gain satisfaction from all of those betrayal and murder he had committed and would be utterly rejoiced upon the destruction of humanity, whereas the rest of Nethers wanted to enslave human beings and Prime Earth instead of destroying them. ---- ''Tropes "#-A" Tropes *'0% Approval Rating:' Sorensen is pratically the least likeable Nether ever, even worse than many of his amoral brothers, much less the more complicated Isolendy, Kaysie and Noirton, who all gradually became Noble Demons as time passed. By the end of ''Zodiac Saga, pratically EVERYONE wants him dead for all the henious atrocities he caused. *'Adaptational Badass:' Sorensen, in the original script, is a mere Nether Crystal relying on using Michael Langdon as his vessel and would be destroyed after Michael was sent into Hell, similar to Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant. However, the New Script made him far more dangerous and powerful. Besides his power boost, Sorensen now has a brand new physical form prone to human, and can move and fight freely. As soon as he gained his Black Hole form, Sorensen no longer rely on a human host while roaming the worlds other than Purgatory. *'Adapatational Villainy:' By no means that the old script Sorensen isn't evil, but the new script make him even WORSE. Originally, in the Old Script of LOTM: WoSH, Sorensen is designed after Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant from the Old Script of LOTM: SoK, being Michael's ultimate final form. However, after the nature of Twelve Nethers and Zodiac Demons had been stablized, Sorensen became its own independent entity who is much more malicious, devious and manipulative than his Old Script counterpart, with a greatly expanded storyline and explicit atrocities dedicated for him, like causing genocide and destruction simply for fun and corruption, even to the point of killing Abbie onscreen. *'A Form You Are Comfortable With:' After he completes the Sagattarius Ark with the Obsidian of Black Hole, he no longer needs a host body and can shapeshift into anyone. He decides to default to the form of Michael Langdon once more. **''- Sorensen: This is just a stimulation. The real one is still lying in Hell, accompanying the Devil itself.'' *'Ain't Too Proud to Beg:' His final moments is spending all the time crying, yelling and begging for mercy. It never worked out to save him. *'All According to Plan:' His major belief, believing any negativity in his plans could be a new chance for him to get through problems, even betrayl. However, facing the brink of death is the ONLY exception. *'Ancient Evil:' Like every other Nethers, Sorensen was created ever since the dawn of humanity's civilization and had lived for millennia after millennia. *'Animal Motif:' Octopus, due to his ability of deceit, his ability to dive into deep ocean, and his multiple tenticles released during his attack. *'Arch-Enemy:' He is particularly the Arch-Enemy to Jenny Mills, since it was him who tried to force her mother to kill her. He later murdered her father, who turned out to be a false double agent trying to sabotage Moloch's army, right in front of her. After the end of Anti-Christ Saga, this amplified since he murdered Abbie right in front of her, leaving her the remaining Mills in the world. **Besides Jenny, there are certain characters like Crow Faux, Plaisir Permafrost and even Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, his sister, could be considered as nemesis of Sorensen. In addition, Crow Faux was also the one who killed Sorensen with Hydra Axe, avenging Hydra Elder and Abbie (among the predominant of Blood Game victims) once and for all. *'Asshole Victim:' People would probably cheer his death due to how much of heinous atrocities he did, how he regarded them as scenes of amusement, and how he did bad things just because, just because. *'Asskicking Equals Authority:' He got the position of Lead Nether by challenging his brother and former leader, Isolendy, and defeating him. *'Authority Equals Asskicking:' Even more than his fellow Nethers, if only because he's so dedicated to the job. *'Ax-Crazy:' And how! He takes his sadism to insane levels to the point that his fellow Nethers have becoming fed up of it. ''"B" Tropes *'Badass Baritone:' As a Zodiac Nether, Sorensen's voice is so deep and demonic that it could drive a normal human insane simply by committing Mind Rape through whispering. *'Badass Boast:' **"Evil? Your evil is my good. I am Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince. Wherever I tread, I leave nothing but dust and darkness... I find that justified by all means!"'' **''"Greetings, slaves on Earth. So, I guess most of you have survived my Blood Game till now... while gaining pleasure, I suppose? Congratulations, humans. During our road of conquest, this Earth is actually one of the few planets who has its capability to revolt against me. I'm actually impressed. As a reward, I'll present you my last stage of game. For you guys here, this is your one last game. From then on, I'll inject every single cell of energy within the UKA's Planet into Earth, merging the two planets and create a completely new world. Will your Earth could ever resist it?This is the final phase of my game for you, humanity. Enjoy them with pleasure. Start... our game."'' *'Badass in Charge:' While getting serious, Sorensen is not a weakling. In fact, he eventually ascends into the strongest one of Twelve Nethers through his manipulation with human emotions, since his siblings either rejected human emotions, or were soften by it and pulled a Heel-Face Turn one after another. *'Bad Boss:' The apple does not fall far from the tree, but Sorensen is proved to be even worse than any of his own siblings. Just like Moloch, Sorensen holds no sympathy towards all kinds of failure or weaklings. Later in the game's final phase, he even started an onslaught against failed Zodiac Demons to boost his own score, killing humans and demons alike without any qualm. *'The Bad Guy Win:' During the finale in the first half of the storyline, Sorensen is actually Michael Langdon's only co-conspirator that won his goal by evolving into his next stage and recovered the Sagittarius Ark, starting to retrieve the Obsidian of Black Hole in order to gain his new physical form. He also killed one of the Two Witnesses by his own hand. *'Bad Is Good and Good Is Bad:' How he sees things. Sorensen believes bringing corruption, destruction and even omnicide is as justified as breathing, nothing more. That's why he brought the idea of Blood Game on Earth to make humanity as corrupt, violent and insane as he was, living in a world full of fear and horror. *'Big Bad:' He eventually becomes the true main antagonist of Zodiac Saga. All of the other factions, heroes and villains alike, dance to Sorensen's tune as he goads and manipulates them to reach ever-greater heights of destruction in fighting one another, all for the sake of achieving the deadly purpose of the Blood Game. *'Big Bad Dummirative:' With Michael Langdon in Anti-Christ Saga, although Michael is more like the main villain while Sorensen acts more like a Dragon-in-Chief to him. *'Black Comedy:' In Star Spangled Crown, Sorensen becomes a walking Laughably Evil even though he is an irredeemable monstrosity. Example includes the scene when Logan MacDonald swore loyalty to him, making Sorensen laughing his ass off while commenting why he found humanity entertaining, so entertaining that he decided not to destroy the world anymore in spite of not renouncing the Blood Game. **''"Hahahahahaha... That's why humans are so entertaining to watch! ... I decide not to destroy this planet ANYMORE!!!"'' *'Body Horror:' We can absoultely assure you that Sorensen's Nether Form, which is a Expy to Cthulu, will make everyone with Thalassophobia (fear of ocean) gain their worst nightmare. Imagine a creature that was made of human flesh, rotten octopus, dead squid, fierce jellyfishes and broken shells all mixed together... *'Break the Badass:' Even Maria Arzonia, a fearless strategist, is clearly absolutely terrified of Sutekh. Overlaps with The Worf Effect since, despite being a powerful Guide Spirit, Sorensen is able to Mind Rape her into worshipping her with willpower alone, before possessing her. However, thanks to Future Maria's awakening and Matt Butcher's assistance, Maria snapped out of it before she could be converted into a mindless follower of Zodiac Demons. *'Breaking Speech:' An extremely effective one to Abbie Mills by insulting August Corbin enough to distract her, allowing him to kill Abbie. *'Breakout Character:' Initially, Sorensen was not a really threatening character until the final conception of both Zodiac Demons and their leader, the Twelve Nethers, reached its ultimate fruitation. Originally, in 2017's old concept, Sorensen only has a minor role as Michael's Nether Crystal, and he would be erased from existence ever since Michael was killed. However, the creator of the storyline immediately realized in the next year that the Demon Prince should be taken seriously. As a result, he was brought back in the new concept of Zodiac Saga, before finally getting promoted as its Big Bad and its True Final Boss as well. This ascension was similar to another villain, Phyllis Peach, who started as a mere Arc Villain, but eventualy became the overall Big Bad of the entire Harvest Saga with expanded role and deepened personality. ''"C" Tropes *'The Caligula:' He certainly give off this vibe, being a mad tyrant who has his forces commit genocide for his amusement. He doesn't even care if they lose so long as they give him a good show. *'Card-Carrying Villain:' Big time. Sorensen is the only Nether who has no problems in using and disposing his human vessels as a part of his own sick game. Furthermore, unlike his siblings who either got humanized by their former hosts' personality or totally rejected human emotions, he used his hosts' emotions and personality as his gambits to deploy strategies, mainly for deception. He also enjoyed the suffering he brought and used the Blood Game as a show for his own amusement. *'Chronic Backstabbing Disorder:' Nearly everyone Sorensen works with is stabbed in the back somehow, a consequence of his playing every side and his plan being to eventually kill them all. Crow Faux is his favorite chew toy, who becomes aware enough of this status to thwart Sorensen's backstabbing on occasion, but remains too blinded by his ambitions to avoid Sorensen's continued manipulations. He ultimately intends to kill literally everyone, so loyalty is decidedly something he lacks. *'The Corrupter:' Through the Feast of Apollo, the Stone of Wisdom and their Hate Plague, although with Lady Van Tassel and Hubert Zodiak he didn't even need the Feast or the Stone. Sorensen also feigns trying to corrupt Maria and Ichabod by mocking their idealism, but corrupting them isn't the goal; manipulating them by implying he wants to is. "D" Tropes *'Deader Than Dead:' His final fate: he's not only killed but the final destruction of his crystal means he's effectively been erased from existence. *'Demonic Possession:' Until he gets the Sagattarius Ark back and active again, Sorensen has to use others as host bodies. He spends most of the show in Michael, then has brief tenures in both Maria and Lara Thomas' bodies before he reclaims the Ark and stops needing a host. Once he's used to being complete, he can send out chunks of himself to possess others at will, at the cost of not being able to use Black Hole Form unless he's all in one piece. *'Dirty Coward:' Beneath his seemly intimidating appearance and psychopathic personality, Sorensen actually values his own life. He fears his own existence being erased, especially when facing the situation of his primary crystal's destruction. By the end of ''Zodiac Saga, Sorensen begged Crow to spare his life in a quite horrid way before being smashed into pieces, ending his reign of terror for good. That wasn't a dignified death scene. *'Dragon Ascendant:' In Zodiac Saga, Sorensen, among all of the Nethers, was seemly the second-in-command to Hubert Zodiak, but turned out he eventually became the story's True Final Boss. After the death of Sorensen, Zodiak became a full-fledged leader of the remaining Zodiac Demons, but he still served as a tool to Sorensen's posthumous legacy and was Killed Off For Real in the first arc, making Zodiak a mere Big Bad Wannabe. *'Dragon-in-Chief:' To Hubert Zodiak. *'Dragon with an Agenda:' Sorensen lets each of the other villains take turns as the major threat while he plays their Dragon, all the while advancing his own goals instead of theirs. The moment he's complete, he ends the facade brutally and effectively. ''"E" Tropes *'Eldrich Abonomation:' The true Zodiac Demon form of Sorensen, the form he would only take within Purgatory and Planet Sorensen-444, actually behaved and looked much, much more hideous - or more precisely, abonimable to an unprecendated scale, with smokey body full of mists and billions, billions of Zodiac Demon cells in the shape of eyes, crystal and shields, glowing purple, magenta and white all blended together. *'Evil Cannot Comprehend Good:' His plan ultimately fails because he was incapable of understanding that Crow and Ichabod could destroy him and end the bloodshed without becoming just as violent as he is. *'Eviler Than Thou:' Sorensen proves to be this to every other villain with the possible exception of Moloch, Jasmine Porcelain and Michael Langdon, from Lady Van Tassel to Hubert Zodiak. Sascha Vykos, in particular, gets a rude awakening when Sorensen decides You Have Outlived Your Usefulness and wipes their faction out in short order. *'Expy:' Cast in the same mold as N-Daguva-Zeba from ''Kamen Rider Kuuga as they are the masters of their respective races who treats causing destruction towards humanity as a game. **He is also inspired by Evolt in Kamen Rider Build to be the Chessmaster who corrupts humans and make them to benefit his plans, before discarding all of them to reach his goal of destroying the world. They both shows Laughably Evil traits. ''"F" Tropes *'Famous Last Word:' He just kept begging as Crow was about to finish him off: **"Let me go! Let me go and you can have everything you've ever wanted; Money, fame, fortune, power! I can give you these things. I can bring your wife back! I can do it, only I. She'll remember nothing, just like the seven of you remember nothing. I can't give you eternal life, but I can touch you and you will live long, long lives. 200 years, 300, perhaps 500! I can make you gods of the Earth if you let me go! JUST LET ME GO!! JUST... LET - ME - GO!!! * Scream * NO! NO! CROW! CALM YOURSELF! NO! PLEASE! SPARE MY OWN EXISTENCE! CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!"'' *'Faux Affably Evil:' Both before and after his confrontation against the Witness, Sorensen is a much more casual and friendly antagonist than Crow Faux, though what puts him here rather than Affably Evil is the fact that underneath all of that he is is a cruel being as demonstrated by the fact his plan involves wiping out all life on earth. As well as the fact he's fairly happy backstabbing even his own allies. He'll even go so far as to reveal information or aid the heroes on occasion, but it's always in service of his own ends. *'For the Evulz:' Unlike many other minions of Moloch, Sorensen's sole reason for attacking the Earth with the cruel Blood Games, in which his minions destroy everything they can and bring despair on Earth, is all for his own amusement and corruption. *'Final Boss:' He is the final boss in Zodiac Saga. ''"G" Tropes *'Greater-Scope Villain:' Alongside his siblings, Sorensen is behind the attack of Zodiac Demons and Shadow Warriors, and is indirectly responsible for the events in ''Harvest Saga. He is especially such in the first-half of Zodiac Saga, where he took over the leadership of the entire Nether army and ordered Hubert Zodiak to do his biddings. ''"H" Tropes *'Hate Sink:' Actually, the predominant of Zodiac Demons, save for a few of them, are actually meant to be hateful, discorded, unlikable, psychopathic and sadistic in order to show the violence and fear they induced upon humanity. However, Sorensen exceeded all of them 'for an extra mile, like showing psychopathic laugh when he started to expect pleasure on the bloodshed following his actions, even at the price of causing Moloch's downfall. As long as he ''himself'' still lived, nothing held him back from killing, torturting or sending his corrupting influence. *'''The Heavy: After building up his projects by jumping into alternate timelines one after another, Sorensen acts as such in Anti-Christ Saga. His actions like recovering the Sagittarius Ark had set up the Blood Game's next phase in case that Michael was gone, someone would still oversee the Period of Tribulations on Moloch's behalf. What was worse, he killed Abbie Mills right in front of everyone, which gave ways for her successor, Lara Thomas, to make her foremost appearance. *'Hero Killer:' Rest in peace, Abbie. *'Hope Crusher:' Sorensen is by no means a saint, and he enjoys crushing any hope of humanity simply by showing anyone that they could be as insane as he was. He tried to prove it by showing the Team Witness and the Rogue memories from every alternate future he collected, especially the long-gone Astaroth Hell future, in attempts of making Beatrice Bergamot into the Mask of Astaroth, Matt into the Black Raven, Maria into Future Maria, Imperia into Achyllis, and so on. He succeeded with corrupting Beatrice and Gregory's mentality and tried to make them his pawn. He even succeeded into killing Abbie in front of Ichabod and others. This time, Katrina, due to her injury and Abbie's refusal, cannot save her like the time she saved Ichabod. *'Humanoid Abonimation:' Initially, his new physical form was a humanoid who was composed by parts of shells, octopus and jellyfishes, even with a seemingly-handsome face which always gave others a disturbing smile. In spite of this, the more you stared into his smiling face, the more unnerving you would get. His true form is even worse. See Eldrich Abonomation above. *'Humans Are Special:' Deconstructed. The main reason he proposed the Blood Game to toy with humanity's despair was because he considered human beings to be entertaining instead of inferior, so he wouldn't destroy them completely or quickly.. ''"I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes *'Lack of Empathy:' To unbelievable extremes, Sorensen is arguably one of the top contenders for being the most evil Big Bad in ''LOTM: WoSH. *'Large Ham:' Well, see for yourself, "THIS IS MY OWN ESCAPE ROUTE-DA!!!" *'Laughably Evil:' Sorensen is the only Nether who is prone to Black Comedy, especially during his Comical Serious moment, even though he is the greatest psychopath among every Zodiac Demons. *'Laughing Mad:' He is more prone to such fits whenever he found something amusing to him, showing his nature so unhinged that even disturbed some of his siblings. Hubert Zodiak is the only one who could laugh together with him. ''"M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes *'Omnicidal Maniac:' Had his Zodiac Demon followers slaughter and then blow up cities worth of living beings for his sick pleasure. Even Michael was disgusted. "P" Tropes *'Person of Mass Destruction:' Is equal in strength to Katarina Couteau and Ultra Vanifer, implying he's every bit as potentially destuctive. If nothing else, he's capable of mass slaughtering people with Demonic Posession with no effort and capable of Psychoactive Powers. *'Psychoactive Powers:' Sorensen absorbs emotions from his human hosts, but instead of making himself a better person with them, he used them to hurt others through deception and manipulation, causing him to be even more dangerous than any of his siblings. "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes *'To Create a Playground for Evil:' Sorensen has no problems of killing every low ranking Zodiac Demons and causing mass destruction just for the sake of evil. However, his end goal is to make humanity as brutal and violent as Moloch and every Zodiac Demons, not wipe them out. "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes *'Zerg Rush:''' Sorensen can summon a large horde of Zodiac Ghouls to surround the Team Witnesses and starting to drown them figuratively inside the tide of Zodiac Demons. Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings